tcrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Rian Nillois
Rian "Omega" Nillois was born a Faridean, a citizen of a unique country that was destroyed in 1963. He is the sixth member of The Horsemen and is better known as Agent Omega. He is the father of Vien Nillois, the husband of Autumn Concordia and the grandfather of Reene Nillois, Ryan Nillois and Cyan Cook. He is one of the main protagonists in The Horsemen:B's Arrival '''and '''The Horsmen:Ikari's Arrival. He is also mentioned a bit in The Geeks Cliche Romantic Comedy. Personality Compared to his descendants, he is quite anti-social and doesn't fit in with other crowds. However, this only gives him the opportunity to study certain fields making him quite intelligent. He also has equipped fighting skills for self-defense purposes. Even with his anti-social nature, he grows fond of Autumn and children. He is more cheerful as..."himself" especially around other young children. He is curt and polite in his ways and was a respectable figure in many places. He likes animals especially dogs and grew close with his dog Hero. As Agent Omega, his fighting skills are enhanced to be capable of offensive moves and he becomes more cold-hearted and less thoughtful of others. Even so, murder is against his rules of conduct and therefore puts it aside unless it is absolutely necessary. Appearance Normally, he has dark eyes and dark hair. In B's Arrival, he wears a dark blue shirt with a light blue tie and a brown coat accompanied by black pants and shoes. In his Agent Omega disguise, he wears the Omega Mask and a brown bowler hat. In Ikari's Arrival, the coat is now a brighter shade of brown, and the shirt is blue still. Under normal circumstances when he isn't being professional, he wears a uniquely styled jacket. In his Agent Omega disguise, he takes the form of New Omega. Story Born in Faridea, the main event that would change his life forever and the lives of those near him occurs in 1961 when he is confronted by a mysterious persona known only as B. After several attempts, he decides to join a top secret group known as The International Development Organization 'in order to find out more about the persona. In between 1961 and 1962, he comes across a ''"celestial being from another world" ''known as 'Omega. Striking a deal with the being, he becomes Agent Omega and creates Omega Control which would serve as the main branch dealing with the Detective Groups for more than fifty years. In 1962, he comes across his old friends mainly The Horsemen, Adette Regina and Hallie Clear. In a panic during a false alarm sent to him, he accidentally makes himself known to them and The Andersons as Agent Omega. After a series of events, the IDO decides to enlist his old friends in the investigation of B''' and in the process, revealed Agent Omega's identity. Rian finds it difficult to return to his friends normally after being separated from them for a year and after striking a deal with Omega. Realizing he could return to his normal life, he breaks the deal with Omega who promises to return when needed again. Together with the Horsemen, he finds The Andersons Facility and finally puts an end to the madness. In the process, Faridea is destroyed and they were evacuated to various countries in the globe. His involvement in the IDO's successors, The Center of International Welfare was very low until 2015 when an incident happens again and prompts him to believe that The Andersons had returned and survived the initial purge at Faridea. He joins a group of students in finding their old friends since one of their old friends was an old friend of his. Rian Omega researched about The Andersons only to realize there were other groups much like them. He is forced to join '''The Fish Network '''and make a truce with The Andersons, his old enemies. Rian Omega joins in the battle against the Detective Groups to put an end to a decade-long war that he had put the world into. '''The Horsemen:B's Arrival In the beginning, he is portrayed as the antagonist in the guise of Agent Omega. Halfway across the story, he is revealed to actually be Rian Nillois, the missing Horseman. He is a protagonist and goes against the Andersons. The Horsemen:Ikari's Arrival He is once again missing after yet another accident with The Horsemen looking for him along with a new batch of children. He becomes the head of Omega Control after Director Zero's disappearance. He is a major protagonist. The Geeks Cliche Romantic Comedy He is first portrayed as a minor antagonist in his first appearance. Tricked by Lussuria, he forces Omega Control into a declaration of war against the Andersons whigh was reluctantly accepted. Since then, Network Agents and Omega Agents alike have been tasked to find Anderson bases at all costs, and that it is now high priority. Trivia * Agent Omega was practically a figure of worship in Omega Control in the 2000's for his work in Faridea. * Rian wasn't a very good father to Vien which would have been the reason of Vien's mistakes in the future. * He would sit in the floor for hours at a time, mumbling incomprehensible words even while walking around town or places. This is because he is trying to recall the lines meant to summon New Omega. ** This would also be a slight recount to the way he called Omega in the original book as he also sat in an empty room doing "virtually nothing" for hours at a time. * He appreciates nature and says there is a "deeper meaning to it that what we know." ** This is in reference to his encounter with New Omega. ** http://imgur.com/a/M9i7p Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Detective Category:Characters